Savage
by SilverStarsFalling
Summary: Liz Savage isn't your average teen girl. And Bobby Mercer isn't your average teen boy. Don't forget to review. Summery sucks I know.
1. Chapter 1

Chp. 1

I have my good days and my bad days. Today is a bad day and stupid Eric McMullen apparently didn't notice.

My fist connected with the tall boys gut knocking the breath from him and he tumbled to the ground. I brought my knee up and slammed it into the ugly boys' nose; blood squirted from it and I head a satisfying crack.

"Ms Savage! What on Earth are you doing to Mr. McMullen?" The seniors' English teacher, Mr. Lackey stomped over to where I was standing and Eric was gasping on the ground.

I didn't respond, I already knew what would happen next.

"Get to the principles office this instant!" Mr. Lackey screamed as he tried to help Eric to his feat unsuccessfully.

Well, what do ya know! I was right!

I couldn't help the smirk that came to my face as I walked to the principles office. I guess I'll be going to juvie again. Yippee. Eric's dad is some big lawyer and his mom happens to be a cop so this should turn out great in my favor. Not.

It doesn't take long for me to get to Principle Johnson's office. I gotta admit too, the place is nice. He's got an air conditioner in the window and the seats are leather.

Principle Johnson just sighs when she sees me. Whatever, it's what she does every time I'm in here. This is kinda often.

"You again?"

I roll my eyes and sat down in one of the brown, leather seats opposite her.

"Oh, like you're not excited to see me."

"Ok Liz, what'd you do this time? Sleep in class? Spray paint the lockers? Antagonize the teacher? Steal some kids watch or money?"

"Hate to break it to ya Johnson but you're way off today." I shake my head in mock disappointment. It's not like this is the first time I broke some kids' nose!

"Oh I see some kid pissed you off and you … what? Gave him a black eye? Knocked out a few teeth? Broken nose? Broken arm? Broken leg? A sprained ankle?" All of these I've done before on my bad days. Come to think of it, I have a lot of bad days.

"Broken nose actually. It was Eric McMullen; he was talking some trash about my brother so I broke his nose." I shrugged.

Principle Johnson looked a little worried this time. "McMullen? Aw, Liz! You do realize his father is a lawyer and his mothers a police officer right? I mean hell! I might not be able to cover up for you this time Liz!"

"Look, there weren't any witnesses other than Mr. Lackey! And besides Johnson you owe me!" She did owe me; I had scarred off bad boy Hughie away from her daughter Jessica hadn't I! Hughie hit Jessica too and I even took a black eye and some bruises to get the bastard away from her!

"I know, I know." Johnson was shaking her head and a little crease had formed between her eyebrows. She ran a hand threw her brown hair before saying, "Look, I'll have to punish you. A suspension and three weeks detention and you'll have to write a letter of apology to Eric. If that doesn't get his parents to leave you alone then I don't know what will other than expulsion."

That wasn't so bad. Not nearly as bad as juvie.

I just nodded before leaving. On my way out I ran into what felt like a brick wall. Turns out it was Bobby Mercer.

Bobby was a senior with a bad ass attitude. I've thrown a punch his way once or twice but he never once struck back, he always just pinned me against the wall or pushed me away before stalking off. I respected him for that but not enough to keep me from fighting him if he didn't move outta my way.

Usually Bobby, like most people, ignored me but today he was having a bad day too because he growled, "Watch it Savage!" I was a little surprised he knew my name.

"What're ya goin' to do Mercer? Huh?" I growled back standing on my toes to get in his face. I noticed that his eyes are a very dark brown color and they matched his messy hair.

On a rare occasion I've caught Bobby staring at me during lunch or in one of the three classes we have together but never really gave it much thought.

For a second I actually thought he was gonna hit me but instead he just shoved roughly aside and walked into Principle Johnson's office. He moved to quick for me to hit him for slamming me into the wall like that.

I took a deep breath and continued my way down the now crowded hallway. Teens of all sizes and colors hustled off to class but most just slouched against the blue lockers talking. As usual they strayed away from me so I didn't have to bend or move around people as I walked. I vaguely notice my only friend in the school, Jerry Mercer talking to Camille Spooner. He's been crushing on her for a few weeks now.

Jerry Mercer doesn't look at all like his brother Bobby Mercer and I don't mean that one looks like the father and the other looks like the mother I mean Bobby is white and kinda short for a guy whereas Jerry is black and 6'3. Their personalities are different too, Jerry thinks before he acts Bobby is a total hothead with a bad temper. They were both adopted along with their two other brothers Angel and Jack.

Jerry nods to me as I walk back and vice versa. Camille looks at me too and has the decency to smile even though her eyes tell me she's just as afraid of me as everyone else. I conjure up what I hope looks like a nice smile and keep on walking until I get to my own locker.

Most of my books haven't left this locker since the beginning of the year. I get most of my homework done with Jerry's tutoring or I just don't do it. Jerry walks me home almost every day and he's pretty much the only reason I haven't flunked high school yet. There's never been anything romantic between Jeremiah and me though and besides he's got a different girl just about every week. But he seems to really like the Camille girl. Been talking about her nonstop for the past three weeks!

"So, Liz heard you broke McMullen's nose." Jerry says calmly next to my locker, I hadn't noticed him come over.

"Yup," is all I respond with.

"Oh come on gimme all the gory details. What'd he do?" Jerry asks, annoyed and teasing me.

"He said Quinn was a no-good punk who deserved the electric chair for what he did." My voice is flat, monotonous and Jerry takes this as a sign to back off. Good move Jerry.

He changes the subject. "Did you do the calculus homework last night?"

"Do you have to ask?" Jerry didn't come over yesterday so I spent the whole night at the ice-rink skating and then watching my little brothers Cody and Bill after they got done with hockey practice at their middle-school.

Jerry just nods and hands me his homework. He encourages me to cope his work whenever I don't get mine done, usually I refuse 'cause I really don't like it, it just feels sleazy is all, but my calculus grade right now is teetering on a F+ and a D- so I take the homework and copy it as fast as possible in my notebook. I already know the answers are right because this is Jerry here. And Jerry has pretty much straight A's. He isn't a nerd by any means; Jeremiah is just a smart guy. He barely ever cracks open a book to study or anything.

"So, I saw you talking to Camille over there." I say smirking at my only friend.

"Yeah, she's gonna come to my house tonight for dinner and then we're gonna catch a movie." Jerry is grinning from ear to ear, genuinely pleased with himself. "And I was wondering if you would wanna come to dinner tonight too. My ma is making spaghetti and meatballs. And we could do any homework we got after school before. Plus Bobby really wants to see ya."

Wait … what?

"Ha-ha, you're funny." Sarcasm is my favorite way of communication. "And besides I can't. I gotta watch Cody and Bill remember."

"Well, they can come too. And besides when was the last time you had spaghetti and meatballs?"

Hmm … about three years ago when my ma was still living with us and doing all the cooking. She may have been a hooker but she was one hell of a chef.

"It's a tempting offer, really. But I still can't." I've never been to Jerry's house, despite us being friends for about two years now; I've never even seen it before.

"Why not?" Jerry demands looking upset.

"Because I gotta go visit Quinn today. And because Austin is coming over tonight. And because Cody is sick with a cold and Bill has been acting like a punk and I don't want him to behave like that at your house. Do you need any other explanations or are you satisfied?" I lied about Cody being sick and Bill really never acted like a punk unless one gave him reason to. But Austin, my on-and-off again boyfriend really was coming over and I wanted to hang with him.

Jerry doesn't approve of Austin at all. Well, today Austin in finally getting out of juvie and I wanna see him.

"Why you still with that guy Liz?" Jerry always asks me this. Honestly, I don't have an answer and he can see it too.

I just shake my head and close my locker. Austin gets in trouble a lot but, hell, I do too! And he's been there for me through all type of shit, when my mom was arrested for prostitution, when Bill ran away and we found him two days later crying in front of his dad's tomb stone, when Courtney ran away, when Quinn got arrested for murder, the first and last time I met my real father and he hit me, when Cody tried to rob a store and we had to chase him down to stop him, when his mom got raped and killed and his dad committed suicide, every time he got sent to juvie, every time I got sent to juvie, we've just been through way too much to overlook.

Jerry sighs next to me and says, "Alright, alright. How about you come over for dinner tomorrow? Ma says we're having fried chicken. You love fried chicken. And I bet Cody and Bill will love it too."

Tomorrow is Friday, the only day of the week that neither Cody nor Bill have hockey or baseball practice. Austin will probably spend tomorrow trying to get his parents to let him back in their house.

I'm still trying to think up an excuse not to go when Bobby Mercer walks by with his other younger brothers Jack and Angel. Jack has a black eye and swollen lip at the sight of this Jerry goes over to his brothers. Bobby looks menacing on a daily basis but I've never really seen this exact look copied onto his younger brothers faces. I've seen Angel get pissed off if he loses a hockey game or a basketball match and I've seen Jerry get frustrated, agitated, annoyed, and angry but he never had this look in his eyes. I've also seen Jack … well, no he always acts like a normal kid just a little shy and he kinda keeps to himself other than his brothers and a few other friends is all.

Bobby doesn't reply to Jerry questions on what happened he just keeps walking. Angel is the one to answer his younger brother and I overhear what happened.

"Jack got jumped when he was cutting Spanish. Says it was Fin, Greg, and Bryan Hoppus. They messed Jacky up pretty bad but he'll live."

Fin, Greg, and Bryan Hoppus are triplets and the stars of our wrestling team. This should be good.

I can't help but follow them despite Jerry's warning glares. I just wanna watch the awesome fight. The Mercer boys are all buff and in surprisingly good shape for teenagers, Bobby is the most ripped and he's been this way for as long as I've known him. It's the same for his brothers but Jack is leaner.

All the other students seem to clear a way for us with their eyes wide. Some follow, sensing a fight soon. Most just pretend to have not noticed us at all. How nice of them. Not.

The Hoppus triplets don't ever go to lunch which is about to happen in 5 minutes. I've seen them hangout by the freshman hallway during this time and apparently Bobby has too since that's where he's leading us. I'm moving just a few feet behind them when I hear an all too familiar crack.

Bobby just broke someone's nose and I move to where I can see who. Greg Hoppus is cradling his destroyed nose when Bobby hits him with a beautiful right hook to the ear and he goes to the ground like he just got hit with a train. Meanwhile Angel is getting pinned by Bryan and Jerry socks Fin one in the kidney. Jack just sorta hangs back; he's not much of a fighter I guess.

Bobby sees Angel on the ground and runs over kicking Bryan in the ear and successfully getting him off of his brother. Angel lunges at Bryan now and starts punching the hell outta him as Bobby goes back to Greg Hoppus who has stood up and is in his wrestling stance, there's blood all over his pale face and his right ear is starting to swell up bigger than it already is. Fin shoved Jerry up against the wall and starts hitting him in the stomach over and over again. I look back to Bobby but he's preoccupied with rearranging Greg's face and Angel is kicking Bryan repeatedly. Jack looks scared and nervous. I feel sorry for the guy but still his brother needs his help!

Well, if Jack won't help Jerry than I will.

I run over to Fin who has his back to me and jump on him. He staggers back at the surprising new weight on him but the guy is strong and tries to pry me off him. I lock my hands around his neck and my feet around his waist. Fin back us to the other wall and starts banging me against it but I was prepared for the pain that rushed through my head and back. Jerry is coming over and lands a solid left punch to Fins mouth knocking out a few teeth too and causing Fin to stop slamming me against the ugly eggshell colored wall. I didn't notice Bobby come over but he did. Bobby knees Fin in the gut and punches him in the ribs, I heard a crack. I jump off Fins back as he falls to the tiled floor. The other Hoppus brothers are on the ground too in a bloody mess. Jack ran off sometime earlier. Angel is coming over now.

"Thanks Liz." Jerry says as he raises his fist and I bump it with mine.

"Anytime." I murmur, feeling the stares of the other Mercers.

"Guys this is Liz Savage. Liz these are my brothers Bobby and Angel." Jerry introduced us for the first time. We don't say anything though. It's not like I don't know who they are and I'm pretty sure they know who I am too. "Anyway, Liz and her two little brothers are coming over for dinner tomorrow night."

What now?

I shoot Jeremiah my famous death glare but keep my mouth shut. It's not like I had anything better to do.

Angel is the first to speak after a minute or two. "Cool, see ya there Liz." He nods to me before leaving.

I nod back but, still, don't say anything.

Bobby looks at me for another minute before leaving too. I wanna ask him what his problem with me is but decide against it.

Jerry waits till his oldest brother has gone around the corner to speak, "Aw, don't mind Bobby. He likes you already he just don't like to show it."

"Yea sure. I'll believe that when I see it."

"Well, I just said 'he just don't like to show it' so ya might wanna be prepared to wait for that." Jerry smirks at me.

"Whatever." I smirk back. "So, when did we decide that I was comin' over tomorrow?"

"_We_ didn't. I did." Jerry's smirk grows more sarcastic.

I sigh in mock annoyance. "Don't be such a smartass Jeremiah."

"Ouch, that hurt Liz. Right here," Jerry points to his chest and pouts.

I just roll my eyes this time. "Yea, yea. So you wanna go catch some lunch or what?"

The bell for lunch rang during the fight and my belly is grumbling.

We hurry off to lunch and grab our regular table. Today they're serving chicken wings. We have chicken for lunch almost everyday here but it isn't all that bad. I'm used to it.

Some days Jerry eats with me and others he goes off with his brothers to do Lord knows what. But that never bothered me. I like the solitude.

Today something weird happens though. Jerry waves his brothers over to our table instead of letting them go over to their own table. Sometimes they don't even come to lunch and I'll wonder where they go all the time, but I'd never admit to it.

Jack pulls up a chair next to me which is surprising since he's kinda shy. Angel sits across from me and Bobby sits opposite Jerry. Angel starts debating with Jack over two hockey teams and Bobby gives comments every now and then but is mostly quiet. Jerry is trying to shove his whole chicken sandwich into his mouth but it isn't working out to great.

"I would think shoving your sandwich in you mouth would be easy for ya Jerry with them big-ass teeth you got." Jerry's big-ass teeth are one of the many things I like to tease him about.

"Liz, I got one question for you: Santa Clause what's he like?" Jerry makes fun of my height constantly. I'm only 5'4 but I'm strong enough to kick his ass.

I'm just about to retaliate when the crappy intercom comes to life and we hear Principle Johnson's voice.

There is a load screech from the microphone before she actually speaks.

"Would the following students please report to my office Elizabeth Savage, Robert Mercer, Angel Mercer, Jack Mercer, and Jeremiah Mercer?" She repeats this one more time before there's another screech and the intercom dies off.

I hate it when people call my Elizabeth.

And I hate it even more when someone causes me to not finish my lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp. 2

There weren't enough chairs in Principle Johnson's office so Bobby and Jerry stand while the rest of us sit in the surprisingly comfortable fake leather chairs accept for Angel who had to sit in a spare plain wooden chair that he dragged over from a corner.

First Johnson starts off by lecturing us about respect and not taking what we think is justice in our own hands and trust and being nice and kind to each other. I can tell by the bored look in her eyes and the way her speech seems way to rehearsed that she has to give this lecture several times a day.

When she's done she finally sits down in her own big chair and just looks at us for awhile.

"So, who wants to tell me what really happened between ya'll and the Hoppus boys?" Her voice still seems bored but her eyes have a little more light in them now.

I don't feel like giving her the story so I just sit quiet and stare out the window. Apparently, the Mercer boys feel the same way 'cause no one says nothing.

A few more minutes pass by and someone sighs every now and then. Bobby is staring at the floor, Jerry is pretending to be inspecting the ceiling, Jack looks like he's daydreaming or something, Angel is picking lint off his plain white shirt, and I'm switching between staring out the window and playing with my thumbs.

"Okay that lovely little silence was nice, now how 'bout we try something new like, oh I don't know, talking?" Whoa, someone's had a shitty day because her sarcasm is out the roof right now.

Another five minutes go by. We don't feel like talking. Duh.

I have a valid excuse for not talking, or at least I have something to say if Johnson calls me out for being so quiet. I'll just say, my throat's dry it hurts.

Seven minutes. No one talks.

Three minutes. Several sighs. Now words.

Five minutes. Silence. Johnson looks pissed and stubborn at the same time.

Eight minutes. I start playing with my hair.

Ten minutes. Johnson gives up.

"You five are my worst students. Seriously! Out of all the kids here you five just blow 'em outta the water in the rankings of bad, stupid, brats!" Johnson takes a breath and I know she is just getting started.

She stands and starts pacing like a hungry lioness. Her eyes fall on Bobby and her hands fly up in the air just to flap down by her sides.

"You!" She exclaims, pointing a thin finger at Bobby who just looks bored and rolls his eyes at her. "What do you plan of doing with your life? Because I can tell you right now that unless you're thinking prison or dead it probably isn't gonna happen! Your grades barely get you through school, if you were to miss one more calculus assignment I would have to fail you! If you get in one more fight, and get caught, I'll have to expel you! The parents despise you and your family! It's a miracle you haven't been thrown in jail or sued yet! Your poor mother's heart probably breaks every time she has to think about you and your horrible behavior!" Okay, the last sentence was pretty harsh and Bobby looks officially pissed off.

Johnson's gray eyes land on Jerry who is standing next Bobby, leaning on the wall really. Her voice is softer when she speaks to Jerry, mostly because she knows he really is a good person. Ok, _decent_ person.

"Why do you waste your potential like this? Your grades are perfect the teachers never complain about you accept for when you ditch class! You could go to whatever college you wanted to if you just cleaned up your act. You shouldn't let people pressure you into doing thing you don't wanna do. I know your protective of you brothers and Liz but remember your living for yourself and no one else. If you keep acting like this Jerry, getting in fights with your brothers and Liz, ditching class almost everyday, you will never live up to the potential I and all your teachers know you really have." She has a point. Jerry is the smartest nicest man I know. Why the hell do we let him get in so much trouble?

Jerry isn't paying attention. I know that look on his face. It's the look he has during class or when someone he doesn't really wanna talk to comes up and tries to start conversation.

Johnson sees she's talking to the wall 'cause Jerry sure as hell isn't listening. She turns her icy gray eyes on me, I'm closest to Jerry, and an all too familiar scowl appears on her full lips.

"Liz, Liz, Liz." She starts on her lecture. I already know what she'll say. "You already know what I have to say, but I'm gonna say it anyway," Okay, she knows me way too well. "You are a beautiful, bright, witty, young woman and you have such light and passion in you that I only rarely see in any of my students. You have such a bad past though, but I think that may be part of who you are. All the pain you've been through has turned you into such a … a … a, well I'm just gonna say it, a bitch. And if you keep tuning everyone who tried to help you out pretty soon there wont' be anyone left who cares enough to try." She's pushing all the right buttons. I dig my nails in the arms on the chair till it hurts but I don't stop if I do I'll just hit her. "I worry about you night and day. You are so passionate about everything and everyone! If you just learn to trust people again, then that beautiful light in you that truly makes you who you are will die out and you'll be just like your mother." And that's my breaking point.

I stand up roughly, knocking over the chair and successfully interrupting my thoroughly annoying Principle. My fists are shaking. I have goose-bumps. I don't think I've ever been this mad.

"My mother," I pause to swallow the bile that rose in my throat. It stings. "may have been a fuckin' whore but at least she had the decency to not lock me in my room like your bitch of a mom." She thought I didn't know about that. But I found all about her horrid childhood when I hacked into her computer last year to change my grades.

Tears form in her eyes. I flash my signature smirk before walking quickly out the door without looking back to see if anyone followed. I already knew Jerry would.

"Damn girl! You really told her." Jerry said coming up to walk by my side.

I'm still to angry to talk right now so I just nod and take deep breaths. My face is burning but not from embarrassment.

"Holy shit! I aint ever seen Johnson cry before!" I recognize Angel's voice rushing up to stand at my other side. He gets excited easily. This is new. Since when does he hang with me?

I nod again when I hear Jack's clumsy footsteps coming up along with another pair, Bobby's probably.

"So, was all you said back there true and shit?" Jerry asks.

I take another deep breath. "Yup, I found out last year when I hacked her computer to change my grades. I read everybody's file."

"Oh year I remember you tellin' me 'bout that." Jerry says nodding to himself.

"So … where we walking to?" Jack's quiet voice pipes up.

I feel all eyes on me and scramble around in my head for an answer.

"Uh, the ice rink?"

"You sure you wanna ditch school after all that?" Angel asks me. Jerry nods.

"Well, way I see, I'm already in a shit-load of trouble so why not? Can't get any worse than it already will be once Johnson gets over what I said."

Jerry looks kinda spectacle but keep his mouth shut. I don't look to see everyone else's expressions. I wonder if I should consider them all my friends now… eh, no.

It takes a lot to earn my trust and love incase you haven't noticed.

We walk to the rink despite Bobby's car sitting in the parking lot. The rink is only two blocks away and besides I need to time and fresh air to simmer down some more.

I'm quiet the whole way there. Jerry tries several times to get me in the conversation but Johnson's words won't stop echoing in my head. My mom was a hooker. There's no denying that. Hell, she's in prison for it right now or she was; three months ago she got transferred to an insane asylum. Now my ma isn't just a ho she's a psychopath too. Lucky me.

I come from a long line of fuck-ups. Quinn, my eldest brother, is still in prison for killing my dad because the bastard beat the hell outta me and almost raped me too. Almost. I just have to keep saying that word. Almost. Almost. Almost. Almost. Almost. Almost. Almost. Almost. Almost. Almost. Almost. Almost. Almost. Almost. Almost. Almost. Almost. Almost. Almost. Almost. Almost. Almost. Almost. Almost. Almost. Almost. Almost. Almost. Almost. Almost. Almost. Almost. Almost. Almost. Almost. Almost. Almost. Almost. Almost. Almost. Almost. Almost. Almost. Almost. Almost. Almost. Almost.

Almost.

Quinn's been either in juvie or prison for most my life but more than half the times he got in trouble was because he was protecting me or Bill or Cody or Courtney. Courtney is Quinn's twin but she ran away when she was sixteen abandoning all of us. I try not to think of her much. We get an occasional phone call or letter. For my last two birthdays she's been there. A miracle I tell ya. Each time she was only slightly drunk but she always had a somewhat decent present too and she always left in tears and mumbling things like 'I'm sorry' and 'gotta get back to work.' Yeah, I'm pretty sure she really followed in ma's footsteps and became a prostitute. I don't care. As long as she doesn't bring that shit around me. It really pissed Quinn off though. He was looking for her for the longest time before he finally came home with a black eye, a beer, and a real mean look in his eyes. I never asked him what he saw. Never worked up the courage. Quinn is the only person who could silence me with just a look. I'll never say it aloud but he can be scary sometimes.

When we get to the rink we steel some hockey sticks outta some lockers in the Men's Locker room but that's all as we go out and pass around the puck that Bobby always seems to have with him.

Bobby teases Jack about being a fairy and Jerry teases Angel about missing the shot at their last hockey game. I just sorta skate around and pass the puck whenever it comes my way. Jerry is the main one who passes to me but he gave up on starting conversation with me about half way here. I just can't stop thinking. This is totally something new for me. Plus I'm trying to wrap my mind around the idea of hanging out with someone other than Jerry or my little brothers.

When Jerry says Austin's name I'm actually brought back down to Earth and outta the clouds. I don't know what he was talking about though so I assume he was just trash-talking Austin. He better watch his mouth…

I'm paying attention and he knows it. "Anyway, she says she can't come over tonight 'cause her 'boyfriend', Austin," I try not to yell at him when he makes quotation marks around the word boyfriend and rolls his eyes, "is coming over and shit." That's not the only excuse I gave him!

Jack whistles and says teasingly, "Damn Liz, I didn't take you for the type of girl to have a boyfriend." I'm about this close to smashing his face in. "Ya here that Bobby? Our girl Liz got a boyfriend!" Jack yells across the rink to his eldest brother who had to skate back there to retrieve a pass from Jerry that was way off. I'm shocked by how vocal Jack is at the rink. He hasn't stopped talking yet.

"Fuck you!" Bobby yells back and I'm surprised by the genuine anger in his voice. Why would he care if I had a boyfriend? Why would Jack act like Bobby cared? Why are they even talking about Austin or me?

"Don't worry Bobby, Jacks just jealous 'cause he can't get a boyfriend and I can." I yell load enough for everyone to hear.

All the boys crack up laughing and Jack decides to pass me the puck extra hard and way off on purpose but I retrieve it pretty quick. I bet I could win against him in a one-on-one hockey match. I pass it back to him full force and he struggles to get control over it. Ha!

Jack passes it back to me hard and in the air, aiming for my face but I bring the hockey stick right on time and it bounces off, I trap it and pass it back to him in the same fashion he passed it to me and it hits him right in the face. Jack falls backward and I smirk proudly.

He's got a big red mark on his forehead but it's nothing that won't heal. I didn't pass it as hard as he did to me 'cause I had a feeling he wouldn't be able to block it.

I was right. Again. Yay!

We all bust up laughing at the sight of Jacks swelling red forehead and he spends the rest of the time at the rink trying to trip me, hit me, tackle me, and do anything to mess me up. He doesn't succeed. I now have the other guys helping me too, Jerry tackles Jack when he's just about the tackle me and Bobby does the same several times. Angel trips Jack every time he gets to close to me and I laugh a whole lot. Jack constantly tries to hit me with the puck but I block it every time and always just pass it off to someone else like nothing happened. This pisses him off even more. This causes the rest of us to laugh even more.

We've made it into sorta of a game really. Jack tried repeatedly to hurt me and the other guys are my defense as I pass the puck around. It's kinda fun and I like teasing Jack by getting away from the other Mercer boys so he has an open shot at me but right when he thinks he's about to win BAM! Bobby or one of the others comes outta no where and slams him into the ice.

Too soon the sun is going down and the street lights are coming to life. I have to go pick Cody and Bill up from hockey and then get them home and fed. I swear those boys wouldn't last a week without me.

I'm telling the Mercer boys that I gotta go when Angel says, "Bobby! Walk Liz home."

What the hell is going on here?

I'm utterly confused. Since when do I need to be escorted … anywhere?

We're all staring at Angel like he just turned into a white guy.

"Look it's getting dark out and in case ya'll have forgotten this here is Detroit and Liz is an 18 year old girl. She shouldn't be walkin' all the damn way to Jefferson Middle School and then all the damn way back to her place by herself!" Angel looks ashamed of his brothers' manners but seriously who give a fuck?

Bobby just shrugs and skates over by me. Angel's trying to hide a grin unsuccessfully and I'm just trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

I don't need fucking Bobby to protect me! I can protect myself damn it! Just like I've fucking been doing my whole Goddamned life!

I don't wait for Bobby as I throw the skates and stick back in the locker I "borrowed" them from; I have my own hockey gear but that's all at my house. I know he's just like a foot behind me but I'd rather put a mile between us. I don't need him. I don't need anybody.

Bobby soon catches up and keeps pace next to me.

It's a mile and a half walk to Jefferson Middle School. We don't talk the way there; he doesn't even look at me. There have been times when I've heard Bobby joking around with his brothers being all loud and shit but whenever I'm around he's as quiet as a freaking mouse. I can't even explain in words how annoying that is.

Cody and Bill are leaning against the gym wall when we show up. They recognize me obviously but I don't think they've ever met Bobby and they don't like strangers. At all.

Cody grips his hockey stick and believe me I've seen the boy do some damage with it. Bill reaches in his pocket for the switch blade I gave him last year that he spends hours practicing with. The kid can actually throw it pretty well; it's his aim that sucks. Bobby tenses next to me but keeps his hands where my brothers can see them. Good move Bobby.

"Guys chill. This is Bobby Mercer he's gonna walk us home today." I give them my don't-try-anything look that never fails to make them freeze and stop what they're planning. Cody doesn't let go of his stick as he comes to squeeze in between Bobby and me. Bill goes to stand a little behind Cody and me. They are so freaking protective.

It's a mile walk back to my crappy little house but the cool night air feels good. Winter is finally leaving. Thank God.

"So, how was hockey practice?" I ask for no real reason. My little brothers are the stars of the hockey team. If only their grades let them play in the games. Right now, they're stuck just going to the practices and showing up for the games. Jerry's been tutoring them some though and it's really helped their grades. They might actually pass this year.

Cody and Bill look absolutely nothing alike. Cody has the bronze hair from our mother and the same blue eyes that I have which we got from mom too. Bill has thick black hair that he got from his own dad and brown eyes that he got from I don't know who and olive-toned skin which makes him look sorta Hispanic; we've never met Bills dad or Cody's. Cody is already 6' and Bill is only 5'7 and their both still growing like crazy since their only in the 8th grade. Everyone in my family is crazy tall once they finally stop growing other than me. I'm still only 5'4 but I'm growing too. I swear that if I didn't know any better than I'd think that Cody and Bill were on steroids since they've already gotten hard muscles. Their not bulky just yet, like the Mercers; right now they're leaner.

Cody is the one who answers, always the talkative one no matter what scenario. "Okay, Coach was pissed off because Bill got in a fight with Joe Hughes and Bill totally kicked Joe's ass! I mean Joe's nose is broken and he lost three teeth and they think he broke his hand when he tried to hit Bill but he slipped and punched the ice, but Bill is fine he just got a bruise is all. So now Bill 'can't participate' in our next game and he actually got a B on our math test today!"

"What? Bill that's awesome! Your first B ever!" I elbow him a little and he cracks a smile. "How'd you do Cody?"

I look at Cody now and he's obviously trying not to meet my gaze. "So, how was your day Liz?"

"Don't you try and change the subject Cody Martin Savage." I hate it when he tries that shit, it never even works!

Suddenly his worn down black tennis shoes are oh so fascinating to him. "F+"

"What?" Please tell me he didn't just say what I think he did.

Cody clears his throat and straightens his broad shoulders but still won't raise his head to look at me. "I got an F+" his voice is clearer this time.

"Oh, well. Guess coach aint letting you play in the next game either huh." I shrug and bury man anger deep, deep down. Unlike most parents I don't get disappointed, I just get pissed off that they say they would do anything to play in their hockey games and complain for hours 'bout it but they never do anything about it. Whatever.

I pretend not to notice Cody's sigh of relief. "Is Jerry coming to tutor is tomorrow?"

"Nope, we're going to his house for dinner ya'll, can get your homework done there Jerry will help."

Nobody says anything for awhile now. It's starting to get darker with each step I take and I zip up my jacket.

"Yo Cody! Bill!" A voice calls out from a group of guys sitting around on some houses porch. It's deep enough to definitely be a guys and older too.

"You know them?" Bobby asked glaring at the group of men.

Cody snorted and Bill glowered at Bobby. "Yea, we go to school with some of 'em."

"Liz, uh, I told Vince that I'd hang with him tonight so … see ya tomorrow?" Bill asked. I narrowed my eyes at the group but it really aint my place to judge nobody, but I do anyway.

"Fine but you better be at school tomorrow. Got it?" I don't trust anyone but I do trust Bill. He's the thinker in the family; he just doesn't like grades or school shit or anything like that.

"Yea, yea I got it." Bill said quickly, leaned down to sorta kiss my forehead and ran off to the guys on the porch.

Cody looking like he wanted to go to but his eyes kept moving from the group of guys to Bobby to me as we continued walking. Finally he sighed and just stayed with us.

"So, uh, is Austin coming over tonight?" Cody didn't like Austin either, but he doesn't really like many people in general. Like me.

"Yup."

"Oh."

"So?"

"'So?' He's a fucking douche bag."

"No he aint! Please, you aint ever said more than two words to him!"

"I don't need to I can tell." Cody crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yea well like they say, 'it take's one to know one.'" I did the same.

"Exactly! I_ know _he's a douche!" Cody threw his arms in the air and let them drop almost hitting me in the process which would have been very, very bad for him.

"You don't know anything!" I rolled my eyes and sped up the pace but their legs are longer and it wasn't hard for them to stay next to me. If I wanted to get away from these two giants I'd have to sprint through a few from yards. And even then, Cody is freaking fast and I've seen Bobby chase kids down a hall way and tackle them to the ground in less than half a minute.

We walk in silence for awhile I try to refrain from blowing up due to the rage in my head at the moment.

_Please review_


End file.
